


Fire

by Loric Bard (Chanonvic)



Series: Adoption Clinic [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Fic for adoption, Gen, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Loric%20Bard
Summary: Jason was certain the details of his birth were unremarkable, and while the following thirteen years were far from uneventful, they paled in comparison to the last seven. So, when that all-too-ordinary date in August peeked over the horizon, he made it clear he wanted no fanfare over it.
Series: Adoption Clinic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216754
Kudos: 19





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is up for adoption! Take it, use it, add to it, change it, whatever you want -- just tag me.

Jason was certain the details of his birth were unremarkable, and while the following thirteen years were far from uneventful, they paled in comparison to the last seven. So, when that all-too-ordinary date in August peeked over the horizon, he made it clear he wanted no fanfare over it.

"I don't want a party," he declared when he was barely two steps into the foyer of Wayne Manor. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Duly noted," he said, though Jason didn't miss the hint of disappointment. "Although, it isn't me you should worry about, but rather the young masters."

Jason clenched his jaw. Of COURSE the brats would be up to something so heinous. "Where are they?" he asked.

Alfred glanced skyward with a smirk. "Tim's room."

He needed no further instruction. Jason bolted up the stairs as quietly as he dared, absently counting the doors until he reached Tim's. He burst into the room and caught Tim hurriedly stashing what looked like index cards under his pillow.

Damian, meanwhile, glared at the intruder. "Don't you know how to knock, Todd?" he spat. "What are you even doing here?"

Rather than answer, Jason lunged for the pillows, attempting to retrieve the note cards. He waved them in the air triumphantly and leapt back, leaving his brothers to scrabble for them.

"No!" Tim shouted, hopping up and down to gain height. "You aren't supposed to see those!"

Damian stood up on the bed and lunged off of it and over Jason's head. He righted himself once he landed and looked down at his empty hands with a frustrated scowl. "Give it back, Todd," he demanded, balling his hands into fists, reminding Jason of an angry kitten (and probably as threatening as one for all that the kid was holding back). 

Rather than comply, Jason snickered and held the cards up so he could read them. His smirk grew to a grin as he deciphered their half-baked ruse to lure Jason to Gotham. "You really thought I'd buy that Tim got possessed and overpowered both Batman and Robin to escape? I mean, you, maybe," he added with an amused look to Damian, "but Stick Boy? No way."

"It's a staff," Tim bit out and crossed his arms. "Fine. Now you know. Damian and I will just come up with a new and improved plan." He smiled smugly.

"Not likely," Jason grunted. He ripped up the cards and threw them up like confetti. "I don't want a party." He turned to leave when a thought occurred to him. "Why were you using note cards, anyway?" He eyed the mega-powered computer and terminals in the corner conspicuously.

Tim shrugged. "It was just a rough draft. I like going analogue for those."

"Doesn't matter," Damian added, plopping back down on Tim's mattress. "Todd said he doesn't want a party. Grayson's going to be heartbroken."

Tim chuckled. "Dibs on not telling him."

"Wait, you're telling me he was in on this?" Jason asked, surprised that he was surprised at all.

"Of course, we do this every year." Tim rolled his eyes.

Jason swallowed a retort in favor of considering this new information. The idea of the Bat-brats planning a complicated surprise party for him, novel though it was, didn't bother him. If anything the two of them were using the opportunity as payback or making bets with each other or creating an excuse to party or whatever. Point was, they were just having good fun at Jason's slight expense -- understandable.

But the thought of Dick Grayson, the Golden Boy, deigning to do this much for him...it reeked of a sentimentality half-forgotten. Briefly, images of scarlet wrapping paper, of a handwritten card, flitted through his mind, but he pushed them back to where he kept his too-warm-too-fuzzy memories resided.

"I'll talk to him," Jason said finally before he could stop himself. "Where is he?"

Tim shrugged but Damian said, "He'll be back for dinner."

"Why, Dami, is that an invitation I hear?" And just like that, Jason was back to normal. 

* * *

  
Alfred was delighted to have Jason stay the evening; he could tell by how the old man's eyes creased near the corners as he spoke. Before anyone knew it, there was an additional place set at the table as though it had been there all along. Jason didn't dwell on the thought for too long.


End file.
